fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderzords vs. Terrorzords
"You know what time it is." said Jason. "Right!" his team yelled. "We need Thunderzord Power now!" they yelled. A streak of white lightning cut across the sky. "Mastodon, Lion Thunderzord Power!" yelled Zach. The Mastodon blew it's trunk before a bolt of lightning transformed it into Thunderzord mode. "Pterodacytle, Firebird Thunderzord Power!" yelled Kim. Her zord screeched before changing as well. "Triceratops, Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" said Billy. "Saber-Toothed Tiger, Griffin Thunderzord Power!" said Trini. "Tyrannosarus, Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" said Jason. The T-Rex roared before it changed shape and took to the sky. The Dragonzord roared as it soared through the air, the other Thunderzords roared, whinnied and screeched as they flew into action. The Dark Rangers teleported inside thier Terrorzords while Jason and the others leaped inside thiers. The battle was on as the Nightmarezord raced across the city streets to intercept Billy and the rest of the Terrorzords took on thier counterparts. The Nightmarezord shot flames out of it's nostrils at the Unicorn setting the streets ablaze, the Unicorn Thunderzord powered on through as Billy took on his navy rival. The Unicornzord whinnied and threw it's head up and down while the Nightmarezord flapped it's wings amidst the thundering hooves as he raced towards his adversary. More flames shot from the Nightmare's nose at the Unicorn while Billy raced on in undeterred as the flames shoot past his cockpit. The Nightmarezord beat it's hooves against the back and body of his opponet's zord. Given the limited mobility of his machine Billy did all he could to fight back. Spinning his wheels into the enemy and thrashed his head up and down while firing the Unicorn's psyonic beam at the Nightmarezord's cockpit and threw it back a couple steps. The Hippogriff flew towards Trini and prepaired herself as best she could. The Hippogriff sliced the Griffen's back with it's wingtip. The Griffinzord turned around to face the flying terror and fired laser beams from it's eyes and missed Tina by inches. The Hippogriff flew in for another attack with laser beams flying and fired a series of blasts from it's mouth nailing Trini's zord. The cockpit shook as Trini struggled to stay up, the Hippogriff flew over and scratched the back of the zord with it's claws. She didnt know how much more of this she could take and skidded around to intercept stay on the defensive. Its times like this she wish she had her old Dinozord back at least it had the mobility to defend itself. The Hippogriff circled around for another attack. By this time Trini had enough and hit a button and began an onslaught of laser fire on her opponet. The Hippogriff did a series of barrel rolls avoiding the blasts and plowed right into Trini knocking the Thunderzord on it's side leaving Trini helpless. "Trini!" yelled Billy. The Thunderzord bobbed its head back and forth trying to get up but couldnt get up. Trini slammed her hands against the concil. Next time she's opting for a zord with legs. The Hippogriff continued its aerial assalt on the Yellow Ranger. No one else could help her, Billy managed to break away from his battle with Blake and used the Unicorn's telekenetic ability and began hurling boulders at the flying zord and managed to throw her off. Only now does he face the combined wrath of the two zords and was attacked on both sides. "Oh no!" she said watching him get bombarded. "Trini use the thrusters to correct yourself so you can help Billy." Zordon instructed. "Right!" she said pressing a button. The side thrusters fire and set the Griffinzord back up. "All right, I'm back in the fight!" she said and opened fire on the Hippogriff and Nightmare while racing towards them. Direct hit. The beams hit their targets and Tina and Blake looked back at her annoyed. "Need some help?" Trini asked. "It might help." he commented. The Griffin and Unicorn teamup against the evil zords. The Nightmare and Hippogriff double up to stand a better chance against them. "Billy I have an idea, use the thrusters for maxium effect, we're going to bowl these guys over." she said. "Got ya." he said. "Come on!" Blake yelled. "Coming at ya!" said Billy. The two zords fire their thrusters and race towards them. The Nightmare and Hippogriff open fire on them. "Head's up!" he warned Trini. The Blue Ranger pressed forward on a joystick. The Unicornzord lay on it's side with the side thrusters ablaze and went into a skid plowing into the feet of the Terrorzords and sent them flying over the Unicornzord. "Back at ya!" said Trini as she opened fire on the two zords and nailed them in midair. Trini whizzed past as the Terrorzords came crashing to the ground and rolled across. The Unicornzord fired it's front thruster and spun around facing the downed zords. "All right!" yelled Billy and threw his arms in the air. "Way to go Billy!" Trini clapped. "No way!" Tina said. "I cant believe he did that!" yelled Blake. "Just goes to show you, thier not as useless as they seem." Billy crossed his arms in satisfaction. The Cerberuszord attacked the Lionzord firing three different blasts of energy from it's mouths blanketing the Lionzord in a series of explosions as Zach charged on through. The Cerberus fired a hellish blaze from it's center mouth at him point blank blinding the Black Ranger. In the next instant the Hellhound swipe at the Lionzord's face with its claws striking the outer cockpit. Sparks flew inside the cabin as Zach struggled to stay in his seat. The Cerberus launched another firey blast at him and blew the zord straight back. "Oh man!" Zach yelled. His zord was the only one without any defences and at current he was a sitting duck against the massive dogzord. But then he came across a button he hadnt seen before. He steeled his nerves and raced towards the Cerberus once more. The dogzord growled and jumped over him, at the last second Zach pressed the button and an emerald green blast erupted from the opaque gem on the Megazord's chest plate and blasted the Cerberus from underneath the hindlegs and sent it crashing to the ground heads first. The Cerberus flipped over and landed halfway down the street, the Lionzord spun around to see the damage. "Yeah all right! That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Zach. The Hellhound got to its feet and growled at the Lionzord. The Roczord flew towards the pink Firebird in battle. The Roczord swooped over the little Thunderzord and beat it's wings infront of her. Kim went on the offensive and fired laser beams from the wingtips, the beams came together forging a cyclone and enveloped the Terrorzord. But it wasnt enough to stop it as the Roczord swept through it and struck her with it's massive wing, Kimberly yelled as her zord plummeted to the ground. She pulled up at the last minute as it's chest scraped across the ground. The Roczord screeched as it looked back and fired a pink electrical beam from it's beak at the downed zord and blanketed the Firebird in a flurry of explosions that rocked the cockpit. "Kim!" Jason yelled. "You all right?" asked Billy. "Yeah I'm fine, just roughed me up a bit." she told them. The Hydrazord slinked towards the Red Dragon Thunderzord. "Think you can handle me?" Justin asked. "Bring it on!" Jason yelled. The serpentine zords came at each other and brushed against each other in the air. The Hydrazord scrapped against the Red Dragonzord's side as the evil machine turned it's head and growled at the dragon and wrapped it's tail around the Red Dragonzord's body. "Get off me!" Jason yelled as his cockpit rattled. "Let's go for a ride shall we?" Justin said as he dragged the zord through the air. The Hydrazord headed towards the mountains and slammed his opponet into the mountainside and drug him across the terrain before releasing his prey. The Red Dragonzord crashed to the ground. Jason struggled to get back in the air. The Hydrazord came around and fired an energy blast out of it's mouth at the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Jason slammed his fist against the council and the Dragonzord took flight and launched a hellish blaze from it's mouth that covered the Hydrazord in flames. The Red Dragonzord growled as it slinked across the mountain range and raised it's head to the air and roared. Streaks of lightning shot across the Dragonzord's body as it began it's transformation. The Dragonzord's arms and legs became the arms of the warrior zord. The Dragonzord's head flipped down revealing a humanoid face while the neck and tail became the legs and took on a humanoid form with a wall of fire behind it. The Warriorzord's head connected to the rest of the body and spun around lifting it's arm in the air. The Red Warriorzord landed on the ground. "It's time we finish this, iniatiate megazord transformation sequence." Justin said. The Terrorzords abandoned thier single battles with the others and went to form the evil Megazord. The Roczord swooped over the head of the Red Dragon Thunderzord missing it by inches, the battle bot spun around to see it fly past. The Nightmare and Hippogriff raced towards the middle of the battlefield side by side as the Cerberus jumped over head and began it's transformation sequence. The Hydrazord was the first to transform as it's serpentine body began to form the chest. The body divided into sections and bent in half as two of them fused to the sides of the center chest, The Hydrazord's head flipped down while two smaller portions formed the thighs. The Cerberus jumped in the air and split itself down the middle into thirds. The legs folded into the body while the left and right sides formed the arms of the Megazord with the heads forming the shoulderpads and locked into place. The Nightmare and Hippogriff folded up and formed the legs of the Megazord and slid into place. The Cerberuszord's chestplate covered the front of the Hydrazord's chest and had gun barrels mounted. The Roczord flew around the Megazord's body while the wings of the Nightmare and Hippogriff hovered in the air. The Roc fused to the Megazord's back while the auxillary wings attached above and below the Roc giving it six massive wings. The Megazord's face resembled a knight's helmet with vented facemask and a blade like fin adorning the top of the head. The Rangers gathered in the megazord's head. "Mega Terrorzord battle ready!" they yelled. The Megazord crossed it's arms and a massive explosion occured behind it. The Mega Terrorzord looked down at Jason's machine. "Oh man!" he said. The Mega Terrorzord lifted it's foot and smashed the earth infront of him causing the ground to quake. Stopping the Thunderzords dead in their tracks. "You going to fight on our level or what?" Justin's voice boomed. "Your about to find out. I think it's time you guys know who your dealing with!" said Jason. The Mega Terrozord fired eye lasers at the Red Dragon Thunderzord blowing the warrior zord off it's pearch. The Thunderzords had already begun the transformation sequence, forks of lightning shot throught the machines as they rose up forming the outer armor of the Megazord. The evil Rangers fired again at Jason as he leaped from the explosion. And fell into it's armor as the sequence was completed. Lightning surged throughout the machine bringing it to full power, to their suprise the enemy zord stood a few feet taller than thiers. "Get ready guys!" said Jason. The Mega Terrorzord pulled it's weapon out of the air and was a massive blade on a small short handle. "Whoa!" said Trini. "What is that thing?" asked Kim. "Its a Halberd." said Billy. "A what?" asked Kim. "It's a giant sword, also called a Horse Slayer." he replied. "Oh boy." said Zach. "That's comforting to know." said Kim. "This is going to be interesting." said Jason. Category:Fan Fiction